Of Romance and Other Things
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In the great city of Olympus stood the great council of the gods amidst the sky's above New York. On the thrones at the highest hight sat Zeus, god of the sky's, with his brothers Poseidon, god of seas to his left and Hades, god of the underworld to his right. Around them sat the rest of the council of the gods Athena, Aphrodite and Artemus in varying stages of boredom. Ares sat sharpening his broad sword with long carful strokes, Hermes sat deftly checking his forever present e-mail account on his phone and Hestia gently tended to her hearth with an experienced hand. The rest sat talking and debating about the merits of everything from battle strategies sword grips.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light flashed in the centre of the throne room, that was quickly replaced with three shadow like figures stood close together, slightly hunched over. The gods froze in surprise and shock of the sudden appearance of the fates as the middle fate began to speak.

"Gods of Olympus, long you have been betrayed by those closest to you. Children, grandchildren, siblings. No more." She stopped and raised her head slightly, looking individually at each of them, before lowering her head again, allowing for another sister to talk.

"We have consulted all sources to allow us to defend against this and have discovered a great flaw of the Gods." However before she could continue an angry shout erupted from the right hand side, where an a furious Ares stood, clutching his newly sharpened sword in his right hand.

"How dare you insult us! We are Gods and you will treat us as such!" Was all he could say before he was interrupted by Athena silencing him with an icy glare saying,

"If they have a way to prevent this then it is our duty, as Gods Ares," she said, emphasising the duty of the Gods to put him in his place and quickly glanced at the rest of the Gods, "to listen to what they have to say to see if there is any merit to the idea they have developed."

They all stood silent ensure of if they wanted to here when the fates began again.

"We have found that most Demi-Gods only seek vengeance from there godly parent due to the absence of the parent in most of there years, currently Gods only get involved if they require something of them. It is not surprising that they become resentful."

Zeus stood and walked toward the fates. "That is the law set by us, to prevent wars that may harm the mortals. To break that could lead to disarray."

The last sister sharply caught Zeus's gaze. "And if you do nothing it will lead to the majority of the Demi-Gods turning against you, the only reason most of them follow you is because they have older siblings who keep them on track."

Hermes stood to address the fates respectfully. "Who do they look to then if not us."

"A small group of Demi-Gods, Nico, son of Hades, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Perseus, son of Poseidon. Though the daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon are the two that make the final decisions. But at the moment the son of Poseidon is in charge.

"Why is that?" Zeus asked, intrigued as to what made his daughter do that.

The first sister spoke again before anyone else could question anything, "That, God of the sky's, you must discover for yourself. Now, from now on, on the 6th and 7th day of the week, Saturday and Sunday for the Demi-Gods, you will go down to the camp at day break and spend the whole of Saturday with your cabin. You will spend that night in your cabin and after Sunday at the camp you will return to Olympus after dinner and for the rest of the week you will complete your godly duties."

"What do we do?" The gods cried in desperation, uncertain of the new tasks requirements.

The fates began to fade out but not before saying, "Be a parent." As if it was that simple.

The Gods sat, slumped on there thrones. Minds wondering to when they last spoke to there children. They came to a startling discovery that some children they hadn't met at all and those they had, some had left the camp, other hadn't been spoken to in over 5 years. Maybe being a parent was not as easy as they first thought.

Author Note

First Percy Jackson story so is sort of a trial run. Will be doing many short chapters in an attempt to update on a semi regular basis.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 2

The deafening silence that cloaked the throne room could suffocate, the thought of being actual parents and having a relationship with their children, to most Gods, was terrifying. The first thing the Gods did when they came out of their thoughts was contact Chiron, instructing him that all Demi-Gods were required to meet at the camp for a meeting on Friday afternoon. The Gods sat and waited uncertain as to what effect this would have. Some believed that knowing their children would weaken them and their children, others that to know your children would be an advantage and make them a stronger alliance.

"My Lords and Ladies, a lot of the Demi-Gods that have left the camp have their own families together. What should they do?" Chiron enquired, at least 8 of his Demi-Gods had married and had or were expecting children.

Zeus straightened in his throne, not expecting to hear that some Demi-Gods had had children of their own "Demi-Gods will use their old cabins and the children can join them. They can eat with their parents down at the pavilion." He said as he placed his arm on the arm of throne.

Chiron bowed to Zeus, and inclined his head to all the Olympians, before turning and leaving the throne room to begin his task. The rest of the Olympians stay were they were seated. As time passed the Gods slowly left the meeting, seeing that it was over and returned to their domains to prepare for the coming reunion. Seeing that only he and his brother Poseidon were left he began to study his brother, he was quieter than usual and had a far way look in his eyes.

"What is on your mind brother." Zeus asked uncertain of how he should breach the subject of Percy with his brother. Even after 5 years this particular topic was a touchy one at best.

"Perseus still refuses contact with me, I last tried 3 winters ago. He said and I quote 'you are the main reason for every wrong thing in my life, from my almost self destructing powers to Sally's death. I will have you nowhere near my future'. Since then I have given him what he wants, space" Poseidon said as he gave a deep sigh and relaxes into his chair leaning his head back against the headrest of his throne.

"Maybe by showing you want a relationship with him, you can change that." Zeus said looking intently at Poseidon as he lifted his head to look back at Zeus.

"That was abnormally wise for you brother, are you feeling well?" Poseidon asked unsure of where this side of his brother came from. He smirked at Zeus, entertained by the incredulous look on his brothers face.

"Well that's the last time I give you advise little brother." Zeus said and scowled at Poseidon before continuing, "but really, do you want to change and get to know him or be stubborn and loose what chance you ever had?"

Poseidon turned away from his brother to look at his ring on his right hand. The engraving of a Pegasus inlaid with sapphire was a gift from Perseus and he had never had the heart to take it off.

AN

Sorry about the late publish of this chapter, I hate to say that I got crazy distracted by school mocks and an amazing 80 chapter story! Will try to improve for the next time.

Thanks guys

Ms Kitty Black


	3. Chapter 3

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 3

Beach House, Hawaii

A young boy, perhaps 5 years old stared at the water and the occupants just below the surface. The small fish of ranging colours swam around the boy as his hands played with the sand. A small giggle escaped the boy as a small brave fish ventured to close to his hand. Suddenly the boy turned at a figure on the deck of the house behind.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Your home, I missed you! I was talking with the fishes again." The young boy shouted as he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to his father, throwing his arms around his legs.

The man smiled at the overly excited boy as he babbled about his conversation, he chuckled at the boy as his gesticulations grew larger. "You did? That's great little man" The man asked as he lifted the young boy up onto his hip. "Where's your mum and sister, huh?"

The man smiled as the boy suddenly paused and his face contorted into a scowl of deep thought, when he triumphantly gazed up at his father before saying "Went to talk to old friend on phone, mummy upstairs and Abby having nap in her room." Smiling widely before cuddling back into the crock of his fathers neck.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go upstairs and say hello, so why don't you go watch something on TV, okay buddy?"

"'Kay Daddy." Then the boy turned and ran into the house plopping himself on the over padded arm chair and turning on the TV. The man gazed at the boy, deep in thought about his young sons obvious Demi-God powers that where manifesting, before shacking his head and making his way over to the stairs.

When he arrived outside the door he heard his wife's voice from inside. He chuckled and was about to head in when she began to shout.

"They have no right to do that, they gave up on us a long time ago!" Then a pause as if to allow the mystery person to continue to talk before butting in again saying "we've moved on. We all have! Why can't they just let us be?"

As the man opened the door his gaze fell on the stressed form of his wife massaging her temples, before sighing deeply and relenting "Fine okay. Does this mean I have to tell him? Joy, okay we'll be there. Yeah bye." She sighed again and turned to look at her confused husband.

"Oh, Percy. I didn't realise you were home," she walked up to him and gave him a brief kiss, followed by an even briefer smile, "and before you ask that was Chiron."

"Which Chiron?" Percy asked as the only one they new, they hadn't spoken directly to in over 6 years.

"How many do we know Percy?" She said before breathing deeply and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss, "Camp Half-Blood has recalled all Demi-Gods and there family's back to the camp, something about the fates ordering the Gods to do something."

At seeing the look of frustration on Percy's face she frowned, "I tried to turn it down but the order came from Zeus, we have to go. I know you hate your father, but surely nearly 10 years of silence from you is enough to make him see sense, and if not, surely you could be polite to allow Dylan and Abby a relationship with the?"

He sighed and rested his head against his wife's shoulder, before straightening his shoulders and snaking his arms around her waist, nodding and saying, "Okay Thalia, you have a point. I will try my hardest."

Thalia smiled and kissed him deeply grinning at the evaporating resolve of her husband and continuing, "Think of it like this, at least we get to see the old crew again. It will be nice to catch up with them all."

"Maybe be and Annabeth can have a spar of two while we're there. Reassure her that I'm still better than her."

Thalia smiled at Percy's almost juvenile competitive side and was about to kiss him again when the sound of a screaming infant echoed through the house, she smiled and patted Percy on the chest, "Your daughter needs seeing to."

Percy, shocked chocked an looked at his wife, "Why me?" Confused as she did not normally call her only his daughter.

As she turned to walk out the door she smiled and chuckled as she made her way down the hall, calling out "Because at 3 in the morning you said she was my daughter!"

Percy sighed and made his way to the nursery.

AN

Just for you info the kids full names and meanings are;

Sons name Dylan (son of the sea) Trent (running water) Jackson' has mainly Percy's powers

Daughters name Abigail (strong one) Grace (miracle) Jackson' is believed to have Thalia's powers as she doesn't like water


	4. Chapter 4

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 4

The journey to Camp Half-Blood had been long and arduous, totalling over 7 hours of travel. Eventually they arrived at the camp and began to make there way over to the Bit House.

The sight of the gate in front of the Demi-Gods was shocking. The massive stone arch was as strong as ever, the stone gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Highlighting the engravings on the stone of hero Demi-Gods. It was then Percy spotted a familiar engraving on the left hand pillar, a short sword crossed with a trident sat on the crest of the wave.

He stood shocked, it was a big thing to be engraved on the entrance pillar. Why had they done that? When he left he was not on good terms with most of the Gods, so why had they allowed him on the pillar, as only they could.

He looked across to Thalia, who held a sleeping Abby in her arms, tracing an engraving of twin swords and lightening. So they had put both of them on the pillar, maybe reconciling with everyone won't be as difficult as he had originally thought.

The normal green ivy was wrapped even further up the pillars to the arch over the top. Embossed on the stone was the words 'Camp Half-Blood' in Ancient Greek. The family made there way through the arch and up the dirt path, Percy glanced at his watch, it read 11:30.

"Damn." Percy knew Chiron had asked them to arrive for breakfast which was 10 normally, that meant they were late, "Oh well, we had further to travel than everyone else. I'm sure he'll understand." Percy glanced at Thalia who smiled and slipped her hand into his as they began to make their way through the arch.

Dylan sat on his fathers shoulders looking around in wonder at all the new sights, he played with the branches as they passed over his head and giggling at everything he saw.

The family rounded the corner onto the pavilion and stopped. Ahead was all their old friends from Nico to Grover and all their families. Thalia looked passed the Demi-Gods and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of all of the Olympians standing, waiting.

"Daddy!" The young boy squealed waving his hand at the group of people as his father slipped him off his shoulder "Look it's Podidon!"

The Gods turned around in wonder to look at the new comers, the woman was easily recognisable, her thick black hair and ice blue eyes, everyone knew it was Thalia Grace, but did not know who the infant was, so their eyes moved over to the man.

He was tanned and athletic, scars and the occasional tattoo covered his arms, but it was his eyes that gave him away, the deep blue ocean eyes that blazed with power, looked straight back at them. That could only be one person, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.

Chiron smiled at the two and stepped forward to make the formal introduction, "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome back Percy and Thalia Jackson, all the way from Hawaii." He smiled and continued, "That appears to be all of us my Lord." He turned and left allowing Zeus and Poseidon to approach the two of them.

Poseidon spoke first, "Percy... I wish to tell you that I truly regret how we left things. I know I don't deserve a chance to repair our relationship, but I ask anyway." He dropped his eyes, until then Percy's resolve to not go running back to his father had held firm. Now to see the once so proud man reduced to this, he had no other option.

"Poseidon, I mean... dad, I would love to." And with that Poseidon raised his head just in time to be engulfs in a hug from his grown son, that he gladly returned. When they broke apart both Zeus and Thalia were smiling at them, an occurrence that worried Percy, "Does Zeus smile like that normally or should I be worried?"

"Don't worry son, that's normal for him now." He smiled to himself and headed toward the thunder god and his daughter, "Now son why don't you introduce us properly to your family."

And with an encouraging smile from Thalia, Percy began.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 5

Percy chuckled and smiled at Thalia "Okay, well we'll start with the oldest," the young boy stepped out from next to his mother, shyly shuffling his feet with uncertainty at the large amount of new people he was meeting, he took a quick glance up at his father, who nodded with encouragement before he began to speak.

"My name is Dylan Trent Jackson, my daddy is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and my mummy is Thalia Jackson daughter of Zeus. I have mainly my daddy powers and can make water in the bath move, and when I get upset it starts to rain." With that he gave a big smile of triumph and ran over to his daddy's leg, and was immediately wrapped his arms around Percy's leg, receiving a slight ruffle of the hair

Zeus and Poseidon stood there in shock, he was there grandson! Powerful too if the control of his powers at such a young age was anything to go by. They smiled and looked at Percy nodding toward Dylan, as if to ask permission to talk to him. Percy smiled and nodded.

Poseidon and Zeus both dropped down to a crouch to speak with the young boy, Poseidon spoke first and smiled

"Hello there, young Demi-God. I am Poseidon, God of the Sea, but more importantly I am your daddy's dad. You can call me gramps." Poseidon said, holding his hand out to Dylan. Dylan smiled widely and thrust his hand out the God wrapping his hand around only a few of Poseidon's fingers.

Zeus frowned at the easy familiarity between the two and waited until Poseidon had finished speaking before introducing himself. "Good morning young man, I am Zeus God of the Skies, you may call granddad, as I'm am your mummy's dad." Dylan smiled at his grandfathers, and after shacking hands with them did the totally unexpected.

Dylan walked forward and drew them into an awkward hug, pulling the two grown men down even further, though they still smiled at the young boy when released them. It was then that Zeus enquired as to who the bundle in his daughters arms was

"I believe you have one more in need of introduction my dear." Zeus said, smiling as he gestured toward her.

"Yes do tell us this darling is." Poseidon enquired to Thalia. She smiled, shifting her daughter so they two men could see her more clearly before introducing her

"Her name is Abigail Grace Jackson. She is nearly 6 months old and takes mostly after me powers wise, as we haven't seen any indication of water gifts and she has a particular love of the sky."

Again the two Gods reacted very strangely to this, both approaching the Thalia, and promptly began cooing over their favourite granddaughter.

"Wow, she looks just like you when you were born, Thalia." Thalia raised he head in surprise, eyes widening in shock

"You were there when I was born? I always got the impression that I was a mistake, that you didn't care." She murmured quietly as her eyes began to fill with tears

Zeus leaned forward and cupped his daughters cheek, "I have always loved you Thalia, my daughter and I have always been so proud of you. Now relinquish your hold on my granddaughter and let her grandfather coo over her."

Thalia chuckled before handing her sleeping daughter over to Zeus. Poseidon just chuckled to himself at the sight and turned toward Dylan, who held his arms up toward Poseidon.

Percy chuckled and picked his son up, murmured in his ear, "Remember to show Gramps your water powers if you get the chance, I sure he'd love to see them." The young boy nodded enthusiastically, before being handed over to Poseidon who gently placed the boy on his hip

"Gives you time to get all of your stuff together and get settled in without the little ones." Poseidon said to Percy, however before leaving he pulled his son in for a one armed hug whispering, "it's good to see you again son."

Poseidon and Percy smiled before he turned to follow Zeus as the four went for a walk around the camp.


End file.
